The switching system (for example, a Keyboard-Video-Mouse (KVM) system) is used for interconnecting a single human interface device to multiple computers for control purposes. The KVM switch may control a human interface device to send commands to one of the computers and retrieve information therefrom, thus a user of the human interface device may remotely access to these computers from a single keyboard, a monitor, and a mouse. During accessing these computers, typing on keyboard or pointing with mouse may generate data correspondingly, and the data are sent to one of the computers via the switch. In the other end, the computer may send video data to a video monitor via the switch as well. In general, the user may navigate through an on-screen menu or display to switch between these connected computers.
The approach provides enables the user to acquire information from different computers simultaneously, and makes navigation between the computers more convenient and faster. However, said prior arts do not concern about transmitting the keyboard signal and the mouse signal to the different computers. For the future applications, it is desirable to have a management device which may control multiple computers in a simple way but meanwhile transmit the keyboard signal and the mouse signal to the different computers.